


The Forbidden Zone

by foxhuhu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: AU, M/M, 恩闪, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # AU# 闪恩闪无差# 虽然想说是偏原作借用一点月球设定的闪恩，但是anyway大概最后还是我流闪恩# 向海伯利安致敬# 虽然开头几章是啥也没有的，这篇本来就是为了开车（。）的文，所以先在这里开个连载吧……（虽然半途刹车也不一定oyz





	1. Chapter 1

大概就是这里吧。

吉尔伽美什蹲下身，伸出手去在面前的无形中摸索。

他摸到无形之物，冷而滑的坚硬的墙。顺着他指尖的摸索在上下左右蔓延开去，广而无边。

这里就是边界了。一切有意义之存在所能存在的边界。再往那边便是虚无了。所有无意义的、不能存在之物所处的世界——虚无之境，驱逐之境，流放之境，禁忌之境。无人知晓的领域。在王的机密守则中谨慎提及的“the Forbidden Zone”。

即使是王也不能踏足这里。他如今已是破了禁忌。

但那又如何？他可非一般的王。他是吉尔伽美什，乌鲁克星域历史至今最睿智最勇猛的王。别说一堵墙，一份守则，一些数朝元老喋喋不休的唠叨，就算是最高造物的本尊用最难破解的锁将他缚于石柱上来限制他的行动，他也不会在这里打退堂鼓的。

墙的那边有些什么，他的梦告诉他。无人见的景色，无人通晓的知识，无人发掘的宝物，那里定然有着什么。什么人或什么物。乌鲁克王不能容忍此世有他未知之物，即便老臣们如何费力给他灌输“王的泥版上存载了世间一切”的信念。

 

所谓“泥版”的概念，吉尔伽美什也觉得微妙。那东西和泥毫无关系，形状也绝非一块版。“泥版”这一名词，按记录的说法，是源自极为古老的母星文明；而到如今，早已远离其本初形态而变得大相径庭了。现在的“泥版”只是一个直径不到半毫米的卵型颗粒，高密度硅复合物的作品，浅金色的，表面光滑，植入王的耳根处。虽是极小的那么一个东西，储存量却是极大的。整个星系再没有比之更高密度的存储容量。历代乌鲁克王累积的知识信息便统统装在这里。神权的圣典，王权的法典，工匠技艺，诗词文学，科技真理，一切门的密码，一切路径的通则 。世上没有比乌鲁克王更博学的存在，世间亦不该有乌鲁克王所不知之事。

但那墙后确有他不知之物。这令吉尔伽美什不快。既令他不快，又令他莫名欣喜。是无所事事俯瞰世间太久已然弥漫颅腔的无聊钝感中猛然踩着的一颗钉。钉刺破他的足，鲜血流出来，疼痛和腥味却让他兴奋。他连续数夜梦见那个地方，不存在于他疆土版图内的某个地方。强有力的屏障让他看不清，也听不清，却是清晰地感到这禁区的土地令他血管贲张起来。他不明白。他是以凶猛和善战著称的乌鲁克勇士的首领。虚拟或实际的战场上金戈铁马也不及这样的蠢蠢欲动。不明白的东西永远令他着迷，比起直接从耳根注入颅腔的幻觉针剂更令他沉溺。

但这无形的墙不易突破。他必须找到正确的锁。这墙不是他筑的，不知是谁筑的。它无声无形，早在乌鲁克王城建造之前便已存在。吉尔伽美什深谙建筑与防御的机密，现有的城墙和王城核心的结构中有大半是他的功绩。可这无形之壁却立在荒野之外，从乌鲁克人所能认知的疆域边界往外不知还要走出多少距离。那间隔之内空无一物，上方不见天，下方不着地，前方没有导引，后方了无脚印。无知的凡人在这样的空间中瞬时便会迷失了。这里是极危险的。意识若是长久找不到归路，便难以维持形态，形态消散意识也不复存在。死亡之域。无人会来，无人敢来，也无人想来。那面无形的冷硬的墙还筑在死亡之域遥遥千里的外围，更是无上安全的位置了。却还把门藏着，用极难破解密码层层锁住——究竟是锁着何等的怪物？

 

他终于摸到了锁之形。那孔径的形状独特，不是常法能解的。他摸向耳后，从连接处引出一根极细的线，同锁孔对接。他小心地避开“泥版”的回路——这种时候任何同泥版的关联都是愚蠢而危险的。他搜索脑中的数据，所有的暗号所有的方程所有的加密模式所有的可能性。他花了大约五分钟。他可能还需花费五十分钟。他或许还会继续花费五百年也找不到解。

但今天的时间不够了，备忘里的闹钟催促他该往回赶路了。归路和来路不一定一样，空间的形状和任意两点间的距离时刻会变，若耽误太久了他便赶不上今日的操练了——那不算大事，但却可能引起怀疑，而永远阻断他再来此地的可能性。

于是他暂时地放弃。他解开了线的连接，在转身之前伏下身子，把耳朵贴近那锁孔。即便尚未开启，锁孔也是联通墙内外的缝隙，他或许能从中听得些声音。

凉的风灌入耳廓。墙这边是黏滞的静寂，墙那边却是流动的。他惊喜地再贴近一点。他听见隐约的风声，风声中隐约的水声，水声中隐约的歌声，歌声中隐约的某种动物的嚎叫声——同他在连夜的梦境中听到的一模一样。但更清晰些。乃至他认为此时可从那声音中分辨出个别的音节。他的耳廓几乎要嵌进墙里去了。他极尽所能把接收阈调到最低，又竭尽全力屏蔽其余回路的干扰，在忽高忽低忽远忽近的那奇妙声音中逐渐地分辨：

“—K-I—”

…

“—D-U—”

…

…

“—E-N—”

…

“—K-I—”

…

“—D-U—”

…

…

 

这或许是个暗号，或许是个密钥，或许是个什么机密档案的编号。他恍惚觉得似曾相识。但他今天的时间实在用尽了。他从墙体退开，把意识集中，闭上双眼在脑中摹画出到达王城寝宫最短的路线。浅金色的光点在空中汇集成细细的线路，蛛丝般朝着王城方向延展。他举起右手，用金属的指尖触及线路的最末突触，融合到刹那他被吸入其中，瞬间便在自己那张宽大而熟悉的金色座椅上醒来。

这是王独有的作弊方式。也是吉尔伽美什练就得炉火纯青也从未向任何人夸夸提及的潜行技艺。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

他的侍卫敲门时，吉尔伽美什已经换好操练的着装。和“网”的所有连接都已切断，来去的行踪抹得干净，线路通讯全面复零。他梳洗妥当，伸手捂嘴打了呵欠，做出一副刚醒不久的模样，挂上威仪却不情不愿的姿态，以王一贯的傲慢踱出卧房。

在操练之前是每日简短的议事。这是更加乏味的过程。他坐在会见朝臣的房间里——那并不是个多大的房间，直径约十五米的一个圆形，因位于被称为“Core Tower”的中枢控制塔的顶层而占据乌鲁克核心地位——他的面前二十余个显示屏，屏幕上满满的数据。和他以实体方式会面的大臣仅有一个，捻着胡须的精瘦老人。就站在他一侧，给他口述汇总过后需要他过目的、确认的、斟酌的、还有拍板的数据。那浩如烟海的数据在叠得整整齐齐的显示屏上以各自略有差异的频率闪烁着，灼着他的视网膜。他懒得去看。耳畔传来精瘦的估摸着越有百二十岁的老臣枯朽的话音。

“……三十五名拒绝植入，已经行刑。”

“嗯。”他在面前的屏幕上按了一键‘确定’。

“百四十余名植入后有排异反应，悉数送往神殿治疗。”

“嗯。”他又按一键‘确定’。

“南城和西城城墙有裂隙，已派人修补数据。东城和北城墙完好。预定下周进行加固。”

“嗯…”他思考了一下，“需要本王看看吗？”

精瘦的老臣微微将僵硬的脖颈向前一倾，口中说着“王过目一下自然最好”，一面捻出根细线接上吉尔伽美什的耳根。数据汇成亮点沿细线流入王的脑，他闭目沉思，十秒后睁开眼，眼神示意。老臣颔首在终端录入，而后进入下一个议题。这便是王的睿智发挥功用之处。

“谷种枢有了新突破，产量实现翻倍。根据现有流水线工作表将在三日后投入试生产。”

“口味呢？”吉尔伽美什问。

“有一定程度改良。”老臣答，“依据现有人口中百分之八十五的GZ275基因型做了相应的口味改良。同其余主要基因型相匹配的改良试验正在进行中。”

“嗯。”吉尔伽美什又点了一下头，按下’确认’。

“神殿名册管理局申请删除人员条目三百二十七项，其中二百七十二名因体质恶化，剩余因前月突发V77病毒感染而产生意识混乱无法治疗…”

“唔…”吉尔伽美什皱眉沉思了片刻，“这次的人数比上次的更多了？而且本来不应该有这样的症状。”

“这方面，神殿负责组织还在调查。”老臣说得简短。涉及神殿负责的相关工作，描述一概含糊，这是惯例。那是与造物直接关联的职责部门，机密太多，禁令太多，不可明说之事太多。即使乌鲁克王及其臣下基本知晓其然，也并不从口中直说。

“还有…”老臣跳过此事，进入下一议题。

 

吉尔伽美什终于没忍住打了个呵欠。平日的议事也是这个速度，但今日显得格外长，长得让他昏昏欲睡。他迫不及待地想要结束，想早点到他的操练场上去。

顶着“英雄王”称号的乌鲁克统帅，相当不喜欢眼前这个闭塞沉闷的小空间。他喜欢开阔的场景，无论是实际的乌鲁克金色土地，还是虚拟的四维战场。前者给他淋漓畅快之感，而后者——他喜欢那浩渺数据粒子浮于周身的触觉，意识宛如畅游海洋，一面维持自我独立，一面却与无限时间和空间以一种独特的方式半融合在一起。他享受那种拥有“所有一切”的博大感。他也热衷于在数字构建出黄金战场上拟态成任何一个普通士兵的模样，混在他引以为豪的乌鲁克精英战士之中，看白刃相接，听金鼓连天，观万箭齐发，任汗水尽洒。他边观察边战斗，他在战斗中观察，挑选精英中的精英，勇者中的勇者，组建乌鲁克举世无敌的最强军队。这是他身为王的职责，也是他身为王的乐趣。他似乎一向从中获得满足，身心两方。他也似乎从未觉得有所欠缺，毕竟王生于世，一切皆被满足，比之凡人他有这般宏大的娱乐，可谓再无所不足。

但精瘦的老臣却从王的脸上读出了倦怠，小心翼翼地询问：“吾王，昨夜休息不好吗？”

吉尔伽美什扬扬眉毛：“没有。议事完了我们便去操练场。”

老臣咳了一声：“吾王，您又忘了日程。今日没有操练。今日需行洁身仪式了。”

 

吉尔伽美什最厌恶的就是这个。

所谓洁身，排除身体污秽的仪式。与排泄不同，污秽有内外之别。排泄物的来源是外界摄入的食物和水，而洁身所要去除的却是内源的污物。这是所有人定期必行的仪式。民也好，王也好，这颗星球上任何一个隶属人类的个体都必须服从这一仪式的安排。

当吉尔伽美什王揉着轻微发疼的脑门从那个密闭的洁身舱里爬出来，面对自己过去半小时内完全丧失的记忆和从开头就被抹杀的自主意识，感到一股没来由的恶寒。他觉得精疲力尽，生理和心理两重意义上的。比起这半小时，他更愿意去操练场上战个三天三夜——他怀念起七年前同旁的星球的那场恶战。但战争的机会委实不多了，就现有这样的格局而言。

守在外面的老臣望他一眼，垂下眼帘：“吾王，近日身体是否有什么异样？”

王不满地皱眉：“有什么异样？”尖锐的反问。

“吾王，只是您看上去有些疲惫。请务必注意好自己的身体。”老臣恭敬地曲下腰。

“哼。”吉尔伽美什将披风的下摆一甩，目不斜视径直地从老臣身旁走过，“那今日就到这里，没有十万火急的事不要来烦我。本王去休息了。”

在他身后，老臣始终曲着背恭送，直到王的脚步声消失在走廊尽头。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

吉尔伽美什发现自己睡着了。

并不是通常意义上的睡着，而是在同“网”连接的过程中睡着了。

这不是寻常的事。毋宁说是不该犯的错误。

意识脱离身体沉入数据之洋时，身体便是指引路径的灯塔和罗盘。倘若身体进入沉眠，与意识的通讯切断，那么意识便可能陷在“网”的阱里，找不到出来的路，也找不到归去的航向。这样的状态是危险的。不要说是一国之王，就是普通百姓便也不该犯这般错误。而吉尔伽美什并不认为自己的身体已经疲倦到随时随刻都会睡去的状态。当他陡然发现自己睡着了的时候，他的讶异远超出了其他一切情绪。一刹那间，仿佛周身的所有电源被刷地一下切断，剩独自一人于无涯黑暗之中，茫然四顾而不见一丝火光。是有谁搞鬼吗？这样的念头浮现上来。但有谁能有这样的门道，能神不知鬼不觉地令他——英雄王吉尔伽美什毫无防备地被囚于这种形神隔离的境地？

“是谁？”他在阱里高声地喊。

 

【是谁胆敢对本王出手！】

这话他没喊出来。竟已身陷被动了，那对方一定是有能耐的人。他并不讨厌这一点。他在黑暗中聆听些许的动静。无论是怎样的阱，只要有数据的流动，那么便会有声音。

而对方似乎根本无意隐藏。虽然并不现身，声音倒是大大方方从正前方传来。那是位年轻女性的声音，柔软而颇具力量，低哑而富有磁性。

“吉尔伽美什王，”这位女性说，“很抱歉用这种方式把您带来此地，但若非如此我并无法同您对话。”

“你是谁？为何不现身？”黑暗之中，吉尔伽美什看不见一丝影迹。

“我无法现身，吉尔伽美什王。”女性回答，“我已是不存在之人，即使是在这切断的、密闭而短暂存在的空间里，我也无法拥有形体。但这无关紧要，我的王。我只是一个路标，一个向导，一个引路者。我会给您您想要的钥匙，带您去找您想要的答案——他在等着您，我的王。”

“你不是个人吗？”英雄王追问，他不理解的事情梗在脑中令他不悦，“你说话的语调情绪不像个无机体。你若是个人，为何不能现形？”

“我并非这网中之人，吉尔伽美什王。我早已被驱逐，被碾碎，我的概念和形态于这网里荡然无存。如今同您说话的不过是曾经存在过的我的影子，是漂浮隐匿在网的间隙里而不被中枢察觉的我的意识到碎片。我也无法同您过多解释，因现在你我存在的这个阱也无法保留太久——若您同您的躯体中断过久的联络，定会让中枢觉察出异常的。我们的时间并不多，我的王，让我带您去您所向往之地，并给您开锁之楔。”

她于是向后退去，不顾英雄王略显不满的神色，强行在身后拉出一条暗的路径来，并强引着王的脚步向深处踏去。

“你说你被驱逐，被碾碎——你曾是何人？犯了何事？因何等重罪受这样的处刑？”吉尔伽美什没有抗拒她的引领，但一边追随一边询问，“而我却不记得有你这样的案例。”——身为无所不知的乌鲁克之王，这网内理应不存在他搜不出端倪的案例。

“那不是我可以在此地言说之事。”女性回答，低哑的嗓音沉重哀婉，“在这里，那些词句，那些事实，那个曾经存在过但已不复存在的我的名字，在此地统统都是禁语。发不出声音。它们如同被切断了电源而不再有生命的尸体，已经从这片网的世界里彻底消匿。没有人——甚至包括您，我的王——能够感知到，触摸到，或开口说出那些字句。它们是不存在于此的空虚。”

女性的话说得模糊而深奥，意义便如同她字面的话语那样空洞难解。吉尔伽美什感到焦躁，甚至觉得自身也跟着空洞起来。但他的脚步被她引着走。他环顾周身的黑暗，隐约辨出些古旧的木架，架上一排排满当书目。

“这里，是哪里？”他问。

“神殿。”女性回答，“神殿的深处。图书馆，档案馆，户籍馆，史料馆，记载一切的地方。”

吉尔伽美什吃了一惊。即使是他，也不曾进入到这地方来。

他穿过无尽的书架与书架隔成的狭长通道，在轻微的霉味之中被引至深处。

女性让他驻足在一面架前，又令他取架上一册旧籍。那是个厚沉的泥版，真实的、矩形的的泥版。泥版上覆盖了黑墨，又有道道刀痕的印刻。那里曾写了什么已是无法辨认。

“吉尔伽美什王，”女性的声音对他说，“若是您，定能读出此上的文字罢。就算世间无人能读，知晓ENKIDU的您，和ENKIDU知晓的您——定能读出罢。”

王将指尖触上泥版。金属的指套表面摩挲着残破的泥版表面，金属指套的内侧接触着王指尖的神经末梢。有钝的痛感。他抚摸过整个泥版。黑的墨翻腾起来，恋恋不舍地纠缠，终是散去。深的刀印扭动着，虫一般挣扎着，终也消泯。吉尔伽美什看见那原初印在泥版上的名字。

“S-H-A-M-H-A-T”

他蠕动着唇，却没有读出声。这名字被寂静勒住了咽喉。

“吉尔伽美什王，这是您的钥匙。”女性的声音告诉他，“是您开启ENKIDU之门的钥匙。祝您幸运。”

他终于听不见她了。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 全文闪恩闪无差，此章偏恩闪  
> # 大把私设  
> # 警告：此文闪恩既非型月闪恩，也非原作闪恩；我自己并不能确信，但有这种预感，此文可能触一些人雷点。如果你对自己心目中的闪或恩有着某种比较执着的观念，那么我建议绕道，或者当你感到不适时及时点叉。

 

吉尔伽美什甚至辨不清眼前的对手是人，是兽，是妖，还是幻。对方的动作行云流水，对方的形态瞬息万变。他的手触不着它，他的弓箭射不着它，它是无定形之物，它的名为恩奇都，它是充斥这广袤空间的一切，甚至是飘浮于他耳畔鼻腔里每一丁点儿看不见的尘埃颗粒。他胜不了它。它并未向他发起攻击，只是游刃有余地牵制，他已觉败下阵来。它是这里的主宰。它是荒野之王。

“我认输。”吉尔伽美什说。他语气愉悦，心情更是愉悦。他的筋脉跳动，血液叫嚣着欢畅，汗水从额上淌下，滴进松软的绿色草地。他从半俯身的姿态立起，收起武器，迎向前方半空中半人半兽半实半虚的影像，昂首大笑道：“算我输。但你也并不赢过我。换在其它的战场而非此地，你也并非能赢过我。”

“我也并不打算赢过你，吉尔。”对方第一次开口，“你我之间较出个输赢并没有太大意义。”

那模糊飘动的影像逐渐固定下来，化为一个绿发白衫的人形。同他一般高，声音亦是男性。即使如此，吉尔伽美什也并不能确定对方就是个人类。它身上散发着一股过于兽性的、野性的、同他日常生活里大相径庭的气味。他不知道那是什么，只知道自己被吸引——正如过去那些天里在睡梦中被遥远的、模糊的、风一般呼啸的声音所吸引一样。

而那个引路人，那个或许应称作Shamhat的、没有形体的女性曾说过“知晓ENKIDU的您”这样的话——可他一无所知。那女性也曾说过“知晓您的ENKIDU”这样的话，眼前的这个名为恩奇都的姑且称为“人”的存在看来确乎知晓他，而且用一种本应算是犯上的称谓称呼他——可他却并不为此恼怒。“吉尔”二字从对方的唇齿里滑出来，落进他耳廓中清脆宛若乐声。他因此而惬意。

但他并不知为何会如此。他除了开口询问别无他法。

于是他说：“你究竟是什么？”

恩奇都朝他迈两步，一米之外停下。荒野的风吹起绿色的发，又把那纯白的长衫当裙裾撩动。一瞬间，吉尔伽美什觉得那并非白色的长衫，而更像是某种狼一般的野兽的长的毛发。但那错觉转瞬即逝，他再看时便又是被风撩动的长衫。

那人冲他微笑，脸上的表情仿若写着“你竟然问我究竟是什么”一般的苦涩又亲昵。

“我就是你呀，吉尔。”恩奇都说。

吉尔伽美什皱了眉。眉毛靠中心八分之一的部分朝中央挤了些许，让眉心的皮肤褶皱起来，停顿了数秒，又舒展开，随之而来的是火山爆发般的大笑。

“笑话！”他大笑着问，“如果你就是我，那我又是谁？”

“你也是你呀，吉尔。”恩奇都答，“你是乌鲁克城内的你，我是乌鲁克墙外的你；你是被教化驯服而一无所知的你，我是被畏惧驱逐而一无所有的你；你是被修饰、被遴选、成为他们所希望的模样的你，我是被排挤、被摘除、为他们所不容而曝于荒野的你；你是现在的你，我是原初的你；你是有所缺的你，而我是承载了你所缺之物而十年、数十年、成百年、上千年都在呼唤你并希冀着将之归还的你。

“只是他们给予你我不同的命名，他们称你为吉尔伽美什，称我为恩奇都。他们当然也称我为‘泥人’，那并非因为我的肉身同你的肉身有什么不同——我们的躯体也好四肢也好五官也好脏器也好，都是一样的——他们只因惧怕和敌视，便要将我的肉身从文明的圈栏中抛出来，以野兽之名贬低，以污秽之名辱骂。但那改变不了什么。我同你一模一样，我们的轴心来自于同一个模板。我甚至比你更强大。

“我就是你，吉尔。”

吉尔伽美什大笑着摇头，觉得那是一派荒诞至极的胡言乱语，他漫长的一生中也从未听过如此可笑的无稽之谈。他也未觉受了冒犯，更没有丝毫的愤怒，反倒觉得有趣起来，吊着眼角睨着对方，说：“你是因为太疯狂了才会被监禁在此的吧？你究竟是觉得你我之间哪一处相像了？是发色相像？瞳色相像？还是五官的任何一个相像了？你说你是我，好歹拿点证据出来。”

“你竟也相信这些蒙蔽视觉中枢的东西？”恩奇都微微笑起来，“你所看到的是什么，你所感知到的是什么——最终投映在你大脑里的真是事物原本的样子吗？玩弄光线的把戏，玩弄你大脑中神经电流的把戏，不要说是现在了，便是万年前母星的文明里人类就早已掌握的东西。你却还傻乎乎地相信？吉尔，你既能找到此处，你既能听见我的呼唤寻踪而来，那我应该可以认为，比起你的眼睛，你更信任你的心吧？”

吉尔伽美什沉默了。对方言语的逻辑和知识都毫无问题。他一下被击中了要害，并不能从哪里反击。

“吉尔，”恩奇都又说，“让我看看你的身体吧。”

吉尔伽美什愣住的一瞬，四周的光黯淡下来，有风吹过，色彩被抹去，黑白和灰度铺满天地。他于是看不见什么绿色的长发了，也看不见金绿色的瞳孔了。天地混沌着旋转起来。视野被什么力量操控着，在模糊和清晰之间来回收缩，他同眼前那人的距离忽远忽近。有什么砸在他身上，他金属的盔甲在触弹的一刻崩裂开来，化作细碎的灰色的点散开，被风卷了去。盔甲从上到下一齐地崩裂，他便一瞬被人剥光了衣物，从头顶直至足底。他低头去看自己胸膛上涂刻的红色印迹——它们也消失了色彩，只剩暗灰的数道纹路捆绑他的躯体。再向下，他看见自己裸露的男根，本是无精打采地垂在那里，此时陡然意识到所有的盔甲，所有的衣物，就连最里层的遮挡也已经全然被不知名之力砸碎了，撕裂了，吞没了，消失得无踪无息，而这个平日从不见人的东西就这么暴露出来，暴露在对面那个并不知底细的人的视线里——他这么一想，那东西倏忽地警觉和紧张起来。那是排污之器，不可言说更不可暴露之器——乌鲁克神明的法典中明令禁止裸露下体。而面前其名为恩奇都之人，便是行了逆天之罪，胆敢妄自亵渎王的躯体。

他终是怒从心起，举目向对方望去。却见那人身上白色的长衫被强风鼓动得就要飞起。长衫透明起来，薄如蝉翼，其下掩盖的身体赤裸而清晰。那确是同他一样的身体，有健硕的肌肉，有数道灰色的缠绕上身的印痕，也有袒露的、但却并不像他这样因袒露而不自在的那一个器物。透明的白衫从恩奇都的身上飞起来，摊平成一张巨大的丝布，从脖颈处脱离开来，腾空的时候托起恩奇都又浓又长的头发。头发便也四面八方地飞舞起来。发的末梢仿若也被风卷走了，一寸一寸地卷走了。当白衫盖住了天幕，强风一时停歇时，那人便有了同他一样长短的发。他们赤身裸体地相对，吉尔伽美什此时仔细端详起那张脸。他们被无色的黑白笼罩，他的视神经只能描摹线条和角度，他在这样信息缺失的环境里仔细端详起来——并非用他的眼，而是用什么别的东西；而究竟是用什么东西，他自己也不甚明白。

他觉得恩奇都——或者该说是另一个吉尔伽美什——从镜中向他走来。那镜如一层极薄的水膜，将他同他隔开。而现在，对面的他拨开了薄膜朝他走来。是他自己的轮廓，自己的身材，甚至是自己的脸孔。当对方迫近时，他趋于战斗的本能躲了开，闪过对方伸出的手臂，反身一转挪步换位，便自己潜入那水膜的镜面之后了。而当他回首再看时，镜那端的已经变回原本长发的模样，白衫也重新整齐地穿回身上。他低头看自己，金色的盔甲竟也完好如初，就连色彩也复原了。

他低声一笑，说：“你不过也是跟我耍了个视觉的把戏罢了。你说的那套，我是不信的。”

恩奇都淡淡地笑，说：“你若真的不信，那么便走吧。把门锁起来，你也不用再回来，无须理会一个被流放的疯人。或是骗子。”

可他局促起来：“我信或是不信，与我来还是不来，本来就毫无联系。”

于是轮到恩奇都哈哈大笑，笑的声音隐约像风啸或狼嚎，刺得他脊背的毛孔根根竖起。

“你是为何而来，吉尔？”恩奇都问，“你是想从我这里得到什么？”

吉尔伽美什不语。他明白这里有他未知的东西，只是他尚且并不明白那未知的究竟是何物。

“我说过，”恩奇都接着道，“你所缺失的，便是我所承载的。这便是他们造出你我的目的——从你身上剥离的东西，他们无法消灭，正如这世上有太多他们无法消灭的东西，何种科技都无法根除的东西，他们只能抛出来，用一片无人能触及的禁域来装载，用一个被否定和诋毁的躯体来容纳。但那原本是你的东西，他们无权从你身上剥离。”

吉尔伽美什仍无法听懂对方的言语。

对方叹一口气，说：“你该回去了。至少今天，你该回去了。”

吉尔伽美什不愿离去。他不愿承认，但他生怕，自己一旦回去，或许次日醒来便寻不着此地了。

“别着急。”恩奇都安抚他，“我不会消失的。而只要你想，你定能找到我的。但你得小心自己的踪迹。而且你现在的确该回去了，今日拖延得过久，便会引人起疑。”

吉尔伽美什不悦地皱眉：“我是乌鲁克之王，是所有臣民的统治者。我愿意去哪儿是我自己的事情，谁有资格指责我的行迹？”

“你真是这么想吗，吉尔？”恩奇都略带哀伤地看着他，“你真相信他们所给你灌输的，说你是一国之王，这样的话吗？你真的是任性妄为，不带一丝担忧，不带一分一毫的小心翼翼寻来此地的吗？”

吉尔伽美什移开了视线。

“他们说世界是你的，财富是你的，权力是你的，一切都是你的。他们把你捧上王座，给你戴上王冠，你却不过是花架上的瓶。他们只是要利用你——乌鲁克王这样一个虚无的概念体以及实际的生命体——不是你在统治，而是他们用你在统治。你不是乌鲁克的王，我亲爱的吉尔伽美什。乌鲁克没有王。乌鲁克只有奴隶。”

恩奇都的指尖忽然探到吉尔伽美什的眼角，抹去一点温热湿润的东西。吉尔伽美什不明白为何忽然会如此。他只会在生洋葱面前不小心流泪，难道眼前这个恩奇都竟是比生洋葱还要可怖的东西？然而这个不知究底的生物却在轻抚他的脸颊——一项他从未有过的体验——这让他感到痒痒的，心里却有点雀跃。他更不想离开了。

“你真的该走了。”恩奇都说了第三遍。接着，宛若是催促也好，劝诱也好，强迫也好，两手捧起他的脸来，又把自己的脸凑近，在那额上轻轻吻了一下。

“明天。我在这里等你。”

 

-TBC-


End file.
